


A Dragon's Rage

by lunastarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight/pseuds/lunastarlight
Summary: Estinien is full of rage thanks to Nidhogg's Eye, and Aymeric is in his sights.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Dragon's Rage

“Bloody dragon-loving heretics.” Estinien grumbled to himself as he looked over his broken lance. We’d been caught by a band of heretics on our way back to Ishgard from a simple recovery mission. A stray spell had shattered one of the blades on his lance, and it had clearly bothered him. To be fair, it wasn’t an easy repair to make, but it could be done. He huffed and threw the lance to the ground angrily. “Those bastards better not show their faces again.”  


“You let them get under your skin far too easily, Estinien.” I spoke calmly to try and keep him from bursting from his bubbling rage. He clenched his fists and slammed them against the boulder near us. “There’s naught to be done as of yet. Best to enjoy a bit of rest.” He turned his head, huffing in response. “Come. Let’s get out of the cold.” I went over to the tent and frowned. The wind was picking up, threatening to take the whole thing off the ground. “why don’t I take the first watch tonight? You can stay out of the wind.” I went to our smoldering campfire and blew on it to try and get it to grow, but the wind had other plans. A gust suddenly blasted through, making the tiny flame that had managed to catch the wood go out instantly. I sighed and looked through my things to see if we had a way of sheltering the fire so that it would stay lit.  


An arrow suddenly hit the ground in front of me. I immediately drew my sword and moved to stand upright. Estinien shoved me to the ground and caught an arrow just as it was about to strike me. He picked up his discarded lance and charged across the snow towards our assailant. One of the heretics that escape had decided to come back and try to finish us off. I got to my feet and ran after Estinien. He deftly thrusted his lance forward, but the heretic ducked to the side and avoided the blow. I circled around to catch him from behind. I raised my sword and raced for him. He spun around and fired an arrow, striking my shoulder. I stumbled from the sudden blow and sank down to one knee. I looked up and saw the heretic pull out a dagger as he charged at me. He was stopped in his tracks with a pained cry. The tip of Estinien’s lance was poking through his robes. With a harsh yank, the weapon was withdrawn. The heretic’s body fell into the snow, tinting it red. I took in a deep breath and gripped the arrow in my shoulder, yanking it out harshly and throwing it on the ground. I hissed as I stood up. I opened my mouth to thank Estinien when I noticed the red aura around his body.  


“Gods damn them,” he said with a low voice.  


“Estinien,” I said, holding my hand up as I approached him. That eye was going to be the end of him if he couldn’t keep his anger under control. He looked at me and growled in warning, tightly gripping his bloodied lance. I tossed my sword into the snow and held my hands up to show him that I wasn’t a threat. He practically snarled at me before running off. “Estinien!” I called out to him, but he ignored me. I moved to chase after him until he suddenly disappeared over a hill. “Damn it.” I went back to the campfire. There was no point in trying to go after him right now. He was too dangerous. He had to get control of himself. The best thing to do was to wait for him to come back to our campsite.  


\----  


I shivered as I pulled my blanket up a bit more, struggling to get comfortable. I had to keep most of my armor on so that I didn’t freeze to death from the biting wind. And I couldn’t fully rest because I had to listen for anybody sneaking up on the tent. If Estinien hadn’t run off, I would’ve been able to take shifts with him. But since he wasn’t there, I had to make do with trying to rest and keep watch at the same time in the tent. Perhaps the cold would quell that damned dragon that kept grabbing hold of him because of the Eye.  


The sound of crunching snow outside the tent made me perk up. I grabbed my sword and sat up, listening closely. Footsteps crunched to the front of the tent before the flap was thrown to the side. Estinien crawled in and sat on his knees in front of me.  


“You scared me half to death,” I scolded, putting my sword down. “You have to announce yourself when you come back, Estinien.”  


“I’m back.” He kept his blue gaze locked on me. If it weren’t for the fact that he looked completely normal, I’d have thought he was still under the Eye’s influence. He was acting strangely without it though. He moved closer to me suddenly. I found myself blushing when I felt his warm breath against my lips as he leaned towards me. Our lips met in a crash of heat and desperation.  


This had happened before. A stolen, heated kiss while on a mission together had become our secret. He’d still been buried under his rage, and I assumed he didn’t remember what happened, so I never brought it up. But this felt different. Was he in control of himself? Was the Eye still encouraging his rage? I broke the kiss and put my hands on his shoulders to push him back.  


“Is it you?” I spoke firmly. “Because if this isn’t you, then the answer is still no.”  


“It can be both, Aymeric.” He took my hands off his shoulders and immediately started to unbuckle my armor. I swatted at his hands, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. I felt my heart jump at the sudden dominance. He’d always been the type of man to be in charge, but this was unexpected. He growled, but it wasn’t the kind of growl a person would expect from someone who battled with the rage of a dragon in his head. It was sensual, inviting, and very attractive. I fluttered my eyes. He leaned down to kiss me. I quickly turned my head. “Aymeric.” I shivered from his tone.  


“We shouldn’t, especially out here,” I insisted. “It’s cold, and anybody could sneak up on us.” He let go of my hands and moved to my armor again. I sat up and looked into his eyes. “Estinien, I’m more concerned with heretics ambushing us right now.”  


“They won’t.” He unfastened my chest armor and took it off me. I let out a soft noise and tilted my head. “Do you think I just go out into the snow and scream until I feel better?” Had he gone out and hunted heretics in the area? He unhooked my armguards and tossed them out of the way. His fingers went to my legs, easily removing the rest of my armor. I shivered when the extra protection from the cold was gone. He started stripping off his own armor and clothes until he was down to his smallclothes. He didn’t seem bothered by the cold at all. I opened my mouth to question him, but he kissed me. It was so rough and deep, almost primal. A soft moan was coaxed out of me as I kissed him back, resting my hands on his chest. He pushed my legs open and suddenly pushed his hips against me harshly. I let out a soft gasp in surprise and broke the kiss.  


“E-estinien,” I stammered. He rutted his hips against mine. I could feel how hard he was, blushing as my hips flinched. He growled as he ground his hips down harder, tightly gripping my thighs. It felt so good to have him take control like this. I started to move with him, but he grabbed my hips and forced them to stay down on the ground. That was when I saw the red veins in his arms. This wasn’t just Estinien. It was Nidhogg too. I moaned as I instinctively tried to fight against him, but he kept me in place as he rutted harshly. He panted as he looked down at me. My lips fell open as I moaned again, arching my back from the incredible friction between us. I should’ve stopped him. I should’ve forced him to go cool off again. But I wanted so much more. He stopped moving and let his head hang down for a moment.  


“Hell,” he breathed out. “The thing I want to do to you, Aymeric…” He closed his eyes. “Taste…bite…”  


“B-breed,” I said shyly. He perked up and looked at me, his gaze serious. I felt a harsh pulse of rage which sent a shockwave down to my length. “Estinien.”  


“Say it.” He snarled the words at me.  


“Breed me.” I blushed furiously as I spoke, panting softly. He gripped my shirt and ripped it off me, tossing the remains out of the way. He yanked off my breeches and smallclothes before removing his own. He grabbed my legs and forced them open, clawing into my flesh. He held my legs up and lined up with my entrance. He slammed his entire length into me raw. The burn from the stretch was almost unbearable. I screamed and latched onto his shoulders, clawing into them. He immediately thrusted into me like a wild animal. I couldn’t even moan, only letting out harsh gasps each time he rammed into me. My eyes teared up as I focused on the pleasure that was slowly seeping through my body. He suddenly leaned towards my neck and kissed roughly. I was so distracted by everything happening at once. He adjusted his angle without warning and thrusted even harder. I could feel him striking the ball of nerves deep inside with perfect accuracy. It was like he was with his lance, always on target with each thrust, harsh and fast. He bit down on my neck hard. I arched my back, violently jerking off the ground as my orgasm was forced through my body. My seed splattered against our stomach as he kept going. The burn from the raw stretch and the heat from overstimulation made me scream again. He pulled back to look into my eyes.  


“Say my name,” he hissed out. I tried, but all that came out was another scream. He got even harsher. “Say. My. Name.”  


“Estinien!” I screamed his name as if my life depended on it. “Estinien!” His paced quickened until his hips spasmed against me violently. I felt fire inside as his seed filled me. He put his hands on either side of my head to keep himself over me. I laid there, trembling and weak from his treatment. He brought one hand to my cheek. I sighed with content from the gentle touch. The red veins were gone. The rage that I could practically taste had faded away.  


“I like that better than running off and killing things.” His lips curled into a small smile. I mumbled in agreement. He leaned down and kissed my nose before laying on top of me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I weakly wrapped my arms around him, resting my fingers against his shoulder blades. I closed my eyes, listening to his breathing as it slowly steadied itself. I heard him whisper one word before slumber came.  


“Mine.”


End file.
